


Ein unangenehmes Wiedersehen

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: (i love the book and tv show though), Gen, Neo-pronouns, Non-binary character, Raphael is just DONE, asmodeus has a way with getting under people's skin, but losing his temper would be un-angelic, idek what fandom i should tag this in, no this is not slash, so original work it is, sorry this is not Good Omens, they hate each other with a burning passion, xier/xien pronouns for Asmodeus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Erzengel Raphael wird an einen ungewohnten Ort geschickt und begegnet dort seinem Erzfeind. Die beiden haben eine nicht-so-freundliche Unterhaltung.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Beelzebub (mentioned), Asmodeus/Lilith (mentioned)





	Ein unangenehmes Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts).
  * A translation of [A reunion of the unpleasant variety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486983) by [ChopinWorshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper). 



> Asmodeus benutzt Neopronomen. Gewöhnt euch besser daran, denn mir ist egal, ob das jemanden stört oder nicht. ^^

_Was mach ich hier?_ , fragte sich Raphael. _Ich könnte Reisende beschützen, Kranke aller Arten heilen, oder ich könnte Dämonen den Hintern versohlen. Und stattdessen schickt man mich zu einer verflixten Modeschau?!_

Er seufzte. Das hier war _wirklich_ nicht sein Bereich!

Andererseits würde er nie wagen, sich dem Allerhöchsten zu widersetzen.

Also widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Laufsteg.

Vielleicht würde eines dieser Models gleich stolpern und sich die Beine brechen (bestimmt, bei _den_ Absätzen) und sein Erscheinen hätte einen Sinn – nein, so durfte er nicht denken!

Trotzdem, mit diesen Frauen konnte er nur Mitleid haben; sie waren zu dünn und offensichtlich untergewichtig. Die Füße und Beinmuskeln waren bereits deformiert durch die Highheels (den Menschen schien das nicht aufzufallen, aber der Erzengel sah es auf einen Blick). Wie konnten sie in denen überhaupt laufen?! Und diese Kleider sahen lächerlich aus – kein normaler Mensch würde so herumlaufen, selbst wenn er es sich leisten könnte!

Irgendwann kam jemand herüber und gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Nette Show, nicht wahr?“, kommentierte die Frau.

Ihre Stimme war recht sinnlich, fiel Raphael auf. Das und unheimlich vertraut …

„Nicht wirklich“, murmelte der Erzengel und hielt sein Buch fester. „Die arme Frau ist zu dünn, diese Highheels schaden ihren Füßen und Beinen und-“

Er stutzte.

Und nun fiel ihm auch ein, woher er diese Stimme kannte.

„ASMODEUS?!?“, kreischte er und sprang zurück.

Der Erzdämon nippte an ihrem – nein, _xiesem_ – grünen Cocktail mit seltsamer Seelenruhe, als wären sie nicht etwa ein Erzengel und ein Höllenfürst, die sich ausgerechnet auf einer Modeschau über den Weg gelaufen waren.

Raphael sah sich hektisch um, ob jemand seinen Aufschrei gehört hatte, doch das hatte keiner.

Asmodeus grinste teuflisch.

„Gefällt dir meine neue Verkleidung, Erzengel?“, schnurrte xier und ein Bruchteil xieser wahren Natur sickerte durch.

Raphael legte den Kopf schief. „… Verkleidung?“

Asmodeus glich einer hochgewachsenen, schlanken Frau mit goldblonden Haaren, türkisfarbenen Augen und kirschroten Lippen. Dazu trug xier ein weinrotes Cocktailkleid mit besonders tiefem Ausschnitt – als bräuchten xiese üppigen Brüste weitere Betonung!

Ganz anders als xiese entsetzliche, wahre Gestalt.

Wirklich beeindruckt war Raphael allerdings nicht.

„Nun? Was bist du diesmal? Die Hure Babylon, die sich für die Apokalypse warm macht? Eine stereotype Femme Fatale aus einem Actionfilm?“, fragte er spitz.

„Halt die Klappe, es funktioniert! Außerdem, was sollst _du_ sein? Ein sozial ungeschickter Teenager? Ein kleinwüchsiger Bibliothekar?“, konterte Asmodeus.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang wünschte sich Raphael, er könnte den Dämon mit nur einem finsteren Blick in Asche verwandeln, aber dafür war Asmodeus leider etwas _zu_ mächtig.

Dann sah er halt wie ein Teenager aus, mit seiner kleinen Gestalt, der dunklen Haut und den dunkelbraunen Locken und Augen – na und?! _Er_ war ja wohl hier nicht derjenige, der aussah wie ein totales Flittchen!

„Was hast du hier überhaupt zu suchen?!“, zischte er.

Der Erzdämon schmunzelte: „Ich glaube, diese Frage sollte eher _ich_ dir stellen: was macht der Erzengel Raphael auf einer Modeschau?“

„Glaub mir, das habe ich mich auch gefragt“, gab Raphael zurück. „Aber die Antwort darauf bist wohl du.“

„Die Art und Weise wie du das sagst ist einfach niedlich.“

„Schweig, Unhold.“

„Nö, ich glaube nicht.“

Raphael stöhnte frustriert. Doch dann hatte er eine Idee; vielleicht konnte er den Höllenfürsten ablenken und von Untaten abhalten, indem er sich mit xiem unterhielt.

„Und wie steht's bei dir so? Abgesehen von deiner Bosheit und all dem Mist, meine ich?“

„Charmant wie immer, was? Aber mir geht es gut. Und du, kleiner Erzengel? Wird dir nicht mal langweilig dabei, immer so ein Musterkind zu sein?“

Raphael schluckte seinen Ärger und verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, sei versichert, es wird nie langweilig. Erst recht nicht mit Leuten wie dir.“

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment, mein zärtlich Verabscheuter.“

„Wie du willst, mir ist es egal. Wie geht es Lilit?“

Asmodeus blinzelte. „Meiner Frau? Ach, ihr geht es gut.“

„Und dein Partner?“

„Beelzebub geht es okay – mehr oder weniger. Mein armer Prinz ist immer so müde.“

„Ist xier hier?“, erkundigte sich Raphael.

„Nein. Xier ist in Washington D.C., und verdirbt Politiker.“

Der Erzengel schnaubte: „Natürlich. Muss xiem leichtfallen bei solchen Bastarden.“

Der Erzdämon gackerte über den Gebrauch des B-Wortes, erwiderte aber: „Viel gibt es da auch nicht mehr zu verderben. Die sind ohnehin fast erschreckend herzlos. Und fang mir bei deren Präsidenten gar nicht erst an.“

„Aber der ist doch nicht allein von Beelzebub und Mammon beeinflusst. Hast _du_ ihn auch Korrumpiert?“

„Jein. Trump ist auch so verderbt bis in die Knochen. Er ist so leicht in meinen Bann geraten, das ist fast schon witzig.“

Raphaels Augen wurden hart. „Man muss schon eine besondere Art von böse sein, um witzig zu finden, was dieser Ekeltyp macht.“

„Ich bin der Fürst der Unzucht, kleiner Erzengel. Glaubst du, ich hätte meine Position bekommen, wenn ich _nicht_ eine besondere Art von böse wäre? Davon abgesehen“, fuhr Asmodeus fort und stellte xien leeres Glas ab. „-brauchte ich ihm nur einen kleinen Schubs zu geben. Der Rest kam dann von selbst, widerwärtig wie er ist. Aber wenn du dich davon besser fühlst, für ihn haben wir ein besonderes Plätzchen in der Hölle reserviert.“

„Im kochenden Pechsee?“, riet Raphael (und versuchte, dabei nicht zu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen).

Der Erzdämon grinste: „Na so was, mein teuer Verachteter! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, dir gefiele die ewige Höllenstrafe von diesem Kerl!“

Der Erzengel lächelte schief: „Tatsächlich befriedigt mich der Gedanke ein bisschen. Vielleicht bin ich scheinheilig.“

„Das, oder du bist einfach ein übermäßig emotionaler, kleiner Erzengel – oder _beides!_ “, stichelte der Blondschopf.

„Sei still."

„Ein alberner, alberner, kleiner Erzengel~“, sang Asmodeus.

„Sei. Still.“

„Du musst ja wirklich aus der Art schlagen bei den anderen Erzengeln! Der tapfere Michael, der zielstrebige Gabriel, der kluge Uriel … und wer bist _du_?“

„Derjenige, der dich den ganzen Weg bis zum Marianengraben zerren und an den Grund ketten wird, wenn du nicht _augenblicklich_ den Mund hältst!“, drohte Raphael. „Das ist übrigens ca. elf Kilometer _unter_ Wasser. Schön wird das also nicht, selbst wenn du keine Aquaphobie mehr hast.“

Asmodeus sog scharf Luft ein, hörte aber auf zu spotten. Xier wusste genau, Raphael meinte es ernst.

„Du bist so ein Spielverderber, mein geliebter Erzfeind!“

„Weißt du, wenn du mich so nennst, ist das fast genauso gruselig, wie es nervig ist, wenn du 'kleiner Erzengel' zu mir sagst.“

Asmodeus lachte: „Das bist du aber auch.“

„Meine Hülle könnte größer sein als deine und du würdest mich immer noch so nennen, was?“

„Aber natürlich!“, schnurrte der Dämon. „Du warst es immer und wirst es immer sein. Der alberne kleine Engel, dem ich vor so langer Zeit zum ersten Mal begegnete.“

_Bevor ich fiel. Als ich noch zu den Brennenden gehörte_ – das sagte xier nicht, aber Raphael hörte es raus.¹

Asmodeus sprach nie wirklich über die Zeit Davor und vielleicht war das auch besser. Es machte xien wütend und wenn Asmodeus wütend wurde, dann konnte xien Zorn mit dem Satans mithalten – xier trug ja nicht umsonst xiesen Namen.²

Einst hatte ein Mann xien im Namen König Salomos eingefangen, mithilfe von Raphaels Stricken und Michaels Siegelring. Auf dem Weg nach Jerusalem hatte der zornige Erzdämon ganze Land- und Ortschaften verwüstet, bis eine alte Dame xien höflich gebeten hatte, aufzuhören.³

„Du hast immer noch ein … feuriges Temperament“, sagte Raphael trocken.

Der Höllenfürst schnaubte über den schlechten Wortwitz.

„Übrigens, Asmodeus, hast du mir noch gar nicht verraten, was genau du hier treibst. 'Das Übliche' ist keine zufriedenstellende Antwort.“

Xier schmunzelte: „Oh, das ist aber jetzt egal, mein geschätzter Widersacher, denn meine Arbeit hier ist schon getan. Tatsächlich war ich schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, als ich dich sah und mir dachte, ich unterhalte mich doch mal wieder mit meinem alten – oh, nein, danke“, lehnte xier ab, als jemand xiem ein Glas Wein anbot.

Das war seit Beginn ihres Gesprächs schon das fünfte Mal, dass jemand versuchte, mit Asmodeus zu flirten und Raphael hatte allmählich genug.

„Entschuldigung, würden Sie bitte Ihren Freunden dort sagen, dass mein Geschwister und ich uns gern unterhalten wollen, _ohne_ alle zwei Minuten von erbärmlichen Avancen unterbrochen zu werden?“, tadelte er den Fremden.

Dabei machte er seine Aura und Stimme einschüchternd genug, dass der Mann sich davon machte.

Sobald der Mensch außer Hörweite war, fing der Erzdämon an zu kichern.

„ _Geschwister_?!“

Der Erzengel zuckte die Schultern. „Wirklich gelogen ist es nicht.“

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Es ist nur komisch, dass ein _Erzengel_ mich sein _Geschwister_ nennt. Deine Art scheint so eifrig dabei … diesen Fakt zu _verdrängen_.“

Der Erzdämon in Frauengestalt grinste, zauberte sich eine Jacke aus der Luft und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Tja, es hat Spaß gemacht, kleiner Erzengel, aber jetzt muss ich weg. Unsereins ist viel beschäftigt. Du möchtest vielleicht dein Buch aufheben, es liegt schon seit Beginn unseres Gesprächs auf dem Boden. Ach, übrigens …“

Asmodeus bückte sich, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: „… Deine neue Hülle ist absolut niedlich!“

Dann stolzierte xier einfach davon, wie eine Frau auf der Spitze der Welt, während fast jeder im Saal xiem verzückt nachschaute.

Raphael hingegen hob nur mit verärgerter Miene sein Buch auf.

_Oh Herr in der Höhe, vergib meinen Mangel an Geduld, aber xier ist so ein Arschloch!_

Plötzlich spürte er einen Funken der schwarzen Magie des Höllenfürsten an sich vorbei rauschen und ein gellender Schrei ließ alle zusammenzucken.

Auf dem Laufsteg lag eine der Frauen am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

Der Erzengel begriff sofort: Asmodeus hatte beim Hinausgehen ein dämonisches Wunder – ein _Unwunder_ – vollbracht und die Bedauernswerte stolpern lassen.

_Ich sag's ja!_ , dachte Raphael zornig, verwandelte sein Buch in eine Arzttasche und eilte herüber, um zu helfen. _So ein Arschloch!_

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Laut der "Histoire admirable de la possession d'une penitente" von Sébastien Michaëlis (einem französischen Inquisitor, 1543-1618) war Asmodeus ein Seraph (der höchste Chor in der christlichen Angelologie), bevor xier fiel (Seraph bedeuted "Brennend/Der Brennende").  
> 2) Asmodeus' Name (im Hebräischen "Ashmedai") soll sich vom persischen "Aeshma-Deva" ableiten, was "Dämon der Raserei" bedeutet. Im Zoroastrismus ist Aeshma ein böser Geist des Zorns und der Rache, der mit einer blutigen Keule bewaffnet ist.  
> 3) Das hier kommt in einer Kurzgeschichte im Babylonischen Talmud vor (Gittin 68a-b).


End file.
